Big Time Trauma
by khira99rusher
Summary: A tour always be a fun trip for the boys even more when their girlfriends join in. But this time will be a trauma for all of them. Ghost? Camille's missing? what's more? im not good in summary this story contains Lomille, Jendall
1. the tour!

_The boys are in the studio recording a new song. As they came out from the recording room. _

Gustavo: ok boys, you guys will go for a tour next week which is 2 more days from now!

Kendall: that sounds great, we haven't do a tour for almost a month.

Kelly: ok, now go home tell your family, friends or whoever you want about this .

_The boys nodded _

Kendall : umm before that…

Logan: can we bring our other friends on tour? You know, is not fun if just the four of us right?

James: when they said 'friends' they actually meant girlfriends..

_Kelly turns to Gustavo.. _

Gustavo: ok fine, but only 2 or 3 friends not more than that.. NOW GET OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

_As they reach Palm Woods, they went to the pool. Their eyes lingering around the pool. Logan's eyes widened and he been tackle down by a curly brown hair girl, Camille. _

Logan: wow..Camille you seriously need to stop do that .

_Camille smiles and give a little peck of kiss to Logan. They still on the floor. The other boys just look and smile to them. Kendall remind of his girlfriend Jo who is not here. He wonder she's still at work . they all five sit at the table beside the pool. Camille sits on Logan's lap._

Logan: umm Camille, we'll go for a tour next week .

Camille: oh, really? For how long?

Logan: not sure yet. But Gustavo let us bring friends to join us and I'll bring my girlfriend instead.

_Logan said while pinch Camille's nose _

Camille: well, I don't have any auditions or work next week so I guess I can hang out with you guys. Kendall? Don't you want to invite Jo too?

Kendall: yeah, I will ..

James: well that's mean either me or Carlos can bring a 'friend' so sad because I will .

Carlos: no you'll not . I will invite one of the Jennifers.

_James and Carlos starts fighting._

James: ok fine. Whoever can invite a girl till tomorrow morning at 7 wins!

Carlos: deal!


	3. Chapter 3

_They pack their things in the bus , Logan holds Camille hand and get into the bus. Kendall and Jo are already in the bus. James and Carlos end up taking no one with them. The bus they ride is actually an old bus. Since to rent the bus is cheap Gustavo rent it. They have a lot of fun on their ride but Logan seem worried and keep looking at the window._

Carlos: hey man, what's wrong? You seem not having fun. Are you sick?

Logan: I'm alright. I don't know why but I feel there is something bad will happen.

Carlos: don't say that! This tour will be fabulous. Come on let's have fun. Your girlfriend is getting worried. Well I feel bad too because the Jennifers had work to do so they can't join us .

_Carlos pat Logan's shoulder and go to the fridge searching for food. Camille sit next to Logan and rest her head on Logan's shoulder. Logan smile. That night, they have to sleep in the bus because the hotel there is full . Camille and Jo sleep at the first seat of the bus while the boys sleep at the last seat . It was silent in the bus, everyone have already lost in their dream. Only the sound of cricket and the clock ticking can be heard. Tick,tick,tick. Then, suddenly the loud noise of guitar been strummed shocked everyone from their sleep. Camille and Jo scream. They cover their ears and Kendall go to the radio and turn it off. He holds Jo hand. Camille run to Logan and he hug her to comfort her._

James: okay, who did that! I was just dreaming about dating Jessica Alba and you just ruin it!

Kendall: No one did it!

Carlos: I bet it was a ghost! This bus is haunted!

Logan: Carlos, think positive. Maybe you guys didn't turn it off correctly and the radio got jam and..

James: Fine, ok Logan you're the genius in here and now tell me how to make my dreams come back. I really want to dream it again

Jo: maybe Logan was right . So let get back to sleep. You guys has a concert tomorrow.

_Camille still shocked and keep hugging Logan . Then the sound of scratch at the outside of the bus shocked them. They all scream and cover themselves with blanket. They were so scared and fall to sleep. When they wake up, it already morning. They get ready and go for breakfast. They sit at the Mcdonald's table and Carlos is checking his Twitter from his laptop_

Jo: that night is horrifying!

Kendall: I know.

Camille: how can Gustavo rent a haunted bus!

Logan: I heard because the rent was cheap.

James: Gustavo! It all his fault that I can't sleep last night

Carlos: oowwhh, you guys must see this.

Jo: what is it?

_They all looking patiently to Carlos_

Carlos: I searched about the bus and it says that the bus that we ride was owned by a rock band long time ago.

Camille: what happened to the band?

Carlos: *gulp* they were killed in a car accident

_They stay in silent and Kendall received a call_

Kendall: it was from Gustavo. **Hello?**

Gustavo: **after breakfast, I want you to be on air in a radio station .**

Kendall: **ok. We'll be there. **Let's go guys.

_While the boys in the radio station, Camille and Jo go shopping at a mall nearby. After everything's done, they continue their ride. James checking his phone, Carlos still with his laptop, Jo and Kendall listen to music together from Kendall's ipod, Camille sleeping on Logan's lap. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Then, suddenly Camille run to the toilet and she start to throw up . Logan eyes widened and knock the toilet door._

Logan: are you okay babe?

_Camille ignores Logan and keep throwing up. She wash her mouth and hand. She get out from the toilet and Logan holds her arm_

Logan: are you sick? Do you want to go to the doctor?

Camille: it's okay . it just the car sick. Nothing's bad.

_Logan help Camille sit and give her a glass of water. _

_It already 10 p.m. when they reach their destination._

Kelly: boys, it's time to go. Hurry up!

Logan: how about Camille? She's sleeping.

James: it's okay Logan. Just let her sleep, she's tired.

Jo: yeah, let her rest. I'll go bring Kendall clothes to the backstage and I'll take care of her .

Kendall: You guys ok? Hurry up, I don't want to hear Gustavo screaming.

_BTR perform great and at the same time Logan's worried about Camille. Jo went to the bus and shocked when she can't find Camille anywhere. What happened to her?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Logan's POV _

_I can't focus on my concert. I almost can't catch up the dance moves. I have a bad feeling. Why? _

_Kendall: ok, bye guys! Have a good night. Love you _

_Kendall points to the crowded and show love sign to them. The girls starts screaming. BTR went to the backstage and grab some water but Logan still looks worried._

_Carlos: dude, calm down. Have a sit and breath._

_James: yeah , and your dance out there was horrible. I bet Gustavo will kill you !_

_Then, Jo run to them with tears. _

_Kendall: hey! Jo what's wrong?! _

_Jo: C-ca-cami-lle_

_Carlos: Camille? _

_Logan: WHAT'S WRONG WITH CAMILLE? TELL ME ! _

_Logan shakes Jo shoulder and Jo burst to tears. Logan then run to the bus in panic. He slam the bus door and can't see Camille anywhere there. _

_Logan: Camille! Where are you?! Camille?! _

_Logan then saw a few blood drops on the floor. He gasped in fear, his eyes widened, his mouth gaps. He couldn't help but fall to the floor and cry. _

_Carlos: Logan?! Buddy! What's wrong ?_

_Kendall hugs Jo who still crying. James and Carlos still shocked about the blood. _

_James: I'll call the police and Gustavo. _

_Kendall helps Jo to sit down and hug Logan who still crying on the floor._

_Kendall: man, it is okay. Everything would be fine. The police are on their way and we'll fine Camille._

_Logan: I completely forgot that this stupid bus is haunted and I left her alone! I'm such a jerk Kendall! ._

_Jo: I'm so sorry, Logan. I'm the one who didn't reach the bus earlier. It's all my fault._

_Kendall: it's not your fault, babe. _

_The police arrive and so does Gustavo and Kelly._

_The next day morning, police still didn't have any clue of Camille. Logan didn't sleep all night long. He was so worried . _


	6. Chapter 6

_Camille's POV _

_When I woke up, everyone are not in the bus. Well, it's my fault to fall asleep. I'll get ready and watch they perform. _

_~ suddenly there's a sound of scratch from outside of the bus~_

_Hah? What's that? Please don't say it was a ghost. I brave myself and open the bus door. Then a black tiny animal jump in the bus. Awww. It's a puppy with black fur . it's so cute but her leg is hurt. I try to touch it but it scratch my arm with its sharp claw "Ouch, bad dog! Man, it's bleeding!" .The dog then bark to me and run out from the bus to across the road. " Hey! You'll get hit by a car!" I chase the puppy till I found myself lost in a wood. I can't see clearly with just the light from the moon. The puppy earlier was gone. Where am I? . _

_I walk non-stop till I give up and leaning against a tree. I try to stabilize back my breath then a thick, hard thing hit my head. I feel dizzy and all I can remember is saw a black figure holding a wood with blood on it. I believe it was mine then I fall. _


	7. Chapter 7

_ STILL CAMILLE'S POV _

_I try to open my eyes but it like stones hanging from it, I try harder and feel the painful from back of my head. My hand rub it and feel the liquid flowing from my head, open my eyes and see the thick red blood cover all over my hand. I found myself lying on a cement floor in an old hut. The hut only has a chair, a table and the room is full of old newspaper. There's a few pictures on the table but I'm to weak to stand, I instead just lying on the floor try to hold the pain. Suddenly, I heard someone unlock the door from outside and the wooden door squeaking, it clearly shows that the door will collapsed anytime. The footsteps coming closer to me. An unknown hand starts rubbing my neck, I startled, but the unpleasant hand keep rubbing to my neck and shoulder. I'm so scared that I couldn't open my eyes. A rough voice whisper to my ears " it's okay, Stacy." _

_Stacy? Who is he talking about? I brave myself to open my eyes then turn to him. He was a man not really old, almost the same age as me, I guess. But he look so messy with the moustache and thick beard. His brown hair is so messy that makes he looks like a homeless man. But, but his eyes… his turquoise colored eyes makes me immobilized by it for a few seconds. Then I gasped when he bite my neck. "Ouww", I push him back. He fall and glared at me then he punch me in the face. I fall to the floor and burst to tears. My mouth bleeding and I believe my cheek might also bleed. He grab my hair and force me to stand up, " why did you do this to me?! Stacy?! Why you must leave me for another guy?!" he shouted right to my face. The name Stacy showed up again. Who the hell is Stacy and most of all why he think I'm Stacy? He throw me to the wooden table near the wall. The table flip down and so am I . I could see pictures of a lady with curly brown hair and I'm shocked that she almost look like me but she doesn't has a mole above her mouth. I believed she is Stacy. Besides pictures, there's also a piece of news that says "A Couple Died Due A Car Crash." I gasped when there is a picture of Stacy labeled as victims, beside her a picture of a man with black hair named Ryan. Now it starts to make sense. Stacy cheated on this crazy man and end up died with her date. I saw the man crying at the corner of the room. I felt bad for him. _

**~so? i'm so sorry if my grammar is horrible.. btw review please and tell me what you think Camille'll do next. xoxo :) ~**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_ CAMILLE'S POV_

_I try to come closer to him, my hands shaking. I touch his shoulder carefully, he didn't do anything accept crying. _

_" okay, you know that I'm not Stacy right? I'm Camille. Stacy is gone. O-okay?" I say it while holding his arm. _

_He stops crying and glare at me. Those sharps eyes is glaring at me like he wants to kill me. He grab my hands tightly and shout at my face "STACY'S NOT DEAD! She's here she's alive! She's alive!" he grabbed my hair really hard that I couldn't help but scream. " she's dead! get over it!" I scream "SHUT THE HELL UP" he throw me to the wall. I can feel the pain attack my back bone. Black patches appear on my eyesight. But just like that, I faint. I couldn't believe how weak I was at that time._

_Logan's POV _

_I feel like lifeless now. The polices are searching for Camille in the woods nearby. We need to stay in this bus, just in case anything happen This have happens for two days but they have no clue of her. Where could she been?Is she alive? i have no more tears to cry, i already cried all night that my eyes are swollen. i didn't have any appetite to eat, i just drink some coffee and keep thinking about Camille. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Kendall just looking at his best friend worriedly. He takes a plate of sandwiches and hand it to Logan_

Kendall: buddy, eat up.

Logan: no, thanks.

Kendall: you'll get sick if you don't. Just eat it, please, for me?

_Logan takes a sandwich and bites it slowly._

Logan: I wonder what she's eating and most of all is she alive?

Kendall: I'm sure she's alright. She's a strong girl.

_Jo came near them and holds Logan hand._

Jo: we'll find her and everything will be just the way it used to be.

_Jo holds her tears and hug Kendall. James and Carlos just watch them in sad face. Gustavo and Kelly are discussing something with the police officer and sometime Camille's name can be heard from them. The word 'tour' did not appear in their mind at all, they are so worried of Camille._

_A man with police suit come near Logan and Kendall. _

" we will continue the searching tonight, we have called some more polices to help, so be patient"

Kendall: ok, thank you.

_The police looks at Logan with full of pity. He pats Logan shoulder to give him some support and leave. The bus is surround of gloomy feelings of everyone . _


	10. Chapter 10

_Camille's POV_

_I can't stand it here… I keep asking God why must it be me… I just want to be with my family ,my friends and Logan . why? This man still thinks that I'm Stacy. I didn't blame him for that ,he really did traumatize by his girlfriend lost but he keep hurting me to show his anger . I don't want to die like this. That's it, I'll escape from this nasty place tonight no matter what. Please God help me . _

_*Camille fakes sleeping till late night*_

_I slowly open my eyes and saw that guy sleeping. Heavy rain can be heard from outside but I don't care, I just want to get out from here . I silently walking to the door and pulling the wooden door hoping it will not squeak *creeaak* _

_Oh God! I quickly turn my head to him. He still sleeping. i open the door and see the pitch black forest in front of me . *gulp* _

_Ok, I can do this. I start my step and run as fast as possible. The heavy rain and the darkness didn't fear me at all. It like I've got back my energy and all I want is to look at everybody's faces again. After about a few minutes of running non-stop, I stop and steadying my breath . I'm fully wet and freezing ,the rain keep falling like crazy, my heart beating so fast till I can't even count the beat of it . ",camille!" I shocked, is someone calling me? "-I'm-he-re" my voice is shaking . I've never feel this cold before. I can hear they screaming my name again. I start to run towards the voice. Its hard to focus to the voice because of the heavy rain . finally , I can see a light like a torchlight or something. I can't help but smile and cries happy and relieve tears. But then, a pair of wild arms just grab me from the back_

_" you know you can't run away from me, don't even think about it" _

_I can't believe it, how can he find me even that I've went this far? I hit his stomach with my elbow, he let go his arm and bow down in pain . I kick him so hard that my shoe came off . I ran and shouted for help hoping someone could hear me… but I didn't make it so far, that he pull my hair and punch me._

**ok i know that i'm a little mean... sorry, it been a busy month for me, and i'm not sure when i'll update.. thanks so much for the reviews~ xoxo XD **


	11. Chapter 11

_Logan's POV _

_Me, kendall and a few of polices search Camille in the woods. It raining so hard that the police want to stop searching. "No, keep searching! I knew she's somewhere around here !" _

_They can't help but follow what I said… me and kendall shares an umbrella and the rest wearing rain coat… " maybe we should split up?" I suggest. _

_"no,logan. It's dangerous if we get separate" kendall warn me ._

_We walk non-stop hoping for something. Kendall and I sometimes shout Camille's name, the rain keep falling without any sign that it will stop. It seems impossible to find Camille but I still hoping. We walk,walk and walk and suddenly Kendall holds my arm " did you hear it? _

_ I frown. We all set our ears sharply. Then I heard a scream nearby. My eyes widened and run towards the voice away from Kendall and the polices . they follow me quickly. I just pass through the branches and bushes extremely without thinking anything other than her, Camille. I look around ,where's her? I heard her just now.. where's her?! I panicking and running.. I feel my leg step on something , since its slippery I fall . "are you okay,Logan?!" kendall helps me get up ._

_"I step on something" I said . one of the police points his torchlight to the ground "it's a shoe." I tried to scan the shoe properly. It's a white flat with a cute cream laces . then a flashback pops into my head. _

_**"Is it cute, logie?" Camille said while taking a pair of shoes out of a box . "yeah , and why did you bought another shoes while you have a plenty of it?"I said and start to walking to her bed and sits down. " oh, come on. I bought a few clothes and shoes to wear for your tour." She flips her curly hair to the back and I realize it was stunning. I hug her waist from the back and whisper to her ear softly that she giggled. "you don't have to dress up so hard, I still love you" . she smiled and said " this is the first time you go for a tour with me as your girlfriend and I want it to be special" she turns to me and kiss my lips passionately.**_

_I cry while keep staring at the shoe. "i-it Camille's" . Kendall and the polices looking at each other while frowning . _


	12. Chapter 12

_ Logan's POV_

_That night was a nightmare.. the police examine the shoe… where are you, Camille? I'm begging to God to have you back in my arms. Its been a depressed time for all of us. _

_We still in the bus, we all stay silent in a form of circle. Jo rest her head on Kendall's shoulder. I remember when Camille did that to me. Carlos and James just stare at the ground . sometimes Jo sobs can be heard. _

_" I hope she's okay.." Jo wipes her tears that keep flowing._

_"shhhshh, it's okay .. don't cry" Kendall helps her wipes her tears and kiss her forehead. I sometimes felt jealous at Kendall. His girlfriend is right here beside him but mine's not. It's not fair. _

_Since her shoe was there,I bet she is somewhere in the woods. But how can she leave her shoe there? There's must be something happen to her. my mind had already created so many things that may happened to her… oh God.. please let her safe.. I'll search at the woods again tomorrow. I feel just like want to search for her right at this moment. But they wouldn't let me. _

_Camille's POV_

_I feel like my world is spinning, I feel like there's no more hope for me.. what's going on? I know I would be waking up in that nasty place that I want to leave so bad.. I know that if I open my eyes, I will not see Logan beside me.. i finally brave myself to open my eyes. That's weird, I'm standing in the middle of that room… I'm looking at that guy holding a knife covered with blood . I'm scared to turn around, at the corner of my eyes, there's a girl laying at the ground . frozen.. my tears starts falling … am I dead? _

**hey, i know i'm so dead right now.. but you didn't know yet whether Camille's dead or not right? so make sure to read the next chapter that i would be update very soon ~ :) review **


	13. Chapter 13

_Camille's POV _

_I can't believe it i'm sure is dreaming.. god please say this all is just nightmare.. I broke down to tears and I realize that my surrounding starts to spinning till I can't barely see anything.. as just in a moment, I found myself in a very familiar place, the tour bus.. i look around and saw Logan sitting on the floor leaning against the wall lost in thoughts. Then I see Jo came towards him " Logan, do you want anything to eat?" Jo ask with worry expression. "no, I don't" Logan answer her with very slight of energy . "can you please just eat something? You didn't eat anything all day long and you get skinnier than before." Jo shakes Logan's arm slowly " I don't want to eat". " look, Logan. I am sad too, I'm her bestfriend. We all are depressed but you can't torture yourself! Eat something." _

_" I said I don't want to! Please I'm too tired to argue with you" Logan shouts to Jo. " that's because you didn't want to eat! I will leave this porridge here, if you get hungry please eat it and if you don't I don't care!" Jo puts a bowl of porridge beside Logan and leave._

_I can't stand watching Logan like this. He seriously look skinnier than before, he torture himself because of me . I start my steps towards Logan and sits on my knee beside him. I try to touch his hands but as I expected, my hand just go through his. My tears falling when I realize that I can't touch him. I hug him even if I can't actually feel his body. I whisper to his ear softly hoping that he could hear. " Logan,honey, I'm right here .. I miss you so much. Please eat something, I can't stand watching you tortured like this, please"_

_His eyes widened as I whisper to him. Did he felt my presence? His tears flowing and so am I . he then slowly reach the bowl and raise the spoon of porridge inside his mouth and chew it slowly. I'm so glad, at least he will not get sick of hunger. _


	14. Chapter 14

_ Camille's POV _

_When I was hugging logan, I heard someone rush into the bus, it was a police officer. "we just find an old hut in the woods, and we think that we've found Camille" I'm shocked, they've found me. Logan run to the police and shouts " really?! You found her?! where is she?! Is she okay?!" _

_"calm down,logan" kendall puts his hand on Logan's arm _

_" well, one of the police found the hut and peeked form the wall and based on the information you guys gave us, I think she is Camille." _

_Yes , it's me!please save me from that guy! I don't know why I still screaming if I know no one will actually hears me.. while I'm screaming in tears the surrounding spinning just like before and… im at the old hut again. My body is still there, frozen but… that guy is nowhere to be found._

_He ran away?! What? Did he know that they've found me? Suddenly, the wooden door beside me been kicked and Logan rush in and get me,…. I mean my body.. on the floor. " no Camille, please don't leave me! .. you know I can't live without you! Please!" logan crying while hug me tightly._

_Then one of the police came towards my body and starts to find my pulse. _

_I just close my eyes , I don't want to hear him saying that I'm dead! No! _

_I can't stand it! What will Logan reaction when he knows that im dead?he of course will be super sad. And he will torture himself again .. why?! I feel like a leaf that keep been blown by wind non- stop, without any direction or purpose, and like a little kid scares of everything that will happen , just let the fate decide where will I go in this cruel life _

_"SHE STILL ALIVE!" _

**yeay! you will love me again... i just got my injections and its hurt so hard to type :\ review :) **


	15. Chapter 15

_Logan's POV _

_the ambulance arrive and ready to take Camille to the hospital. "can I come with her" I said to one of the paramedic. " you are?" _

_"I'm her boyfriend" .. "ok then"_

_I sit next to Camille and holds her hand looks so pale and white.. I can't stop my tears. " camille,Camille sweetie, can you hear me?" _

_It hurts when she didn't answer me but I really hope she's okay. How can Camille be in that hut, alone? How can she's bleeding so badly? Why this happening to Camille?_

_ A few minutes later, we arrive at the hospital and Camille been taken to the emergency room immediately. I wait patiently till James and everyone else arrive. I feels like the time ticking slowly that it take forever till someone come out the door and tell me Camille's okay. What if she's not okay?urghh my mind aches for worrying so much. I can't imagine my reactions if Camille's gone. My tears dried and a middle age man wearing white outfit came out from the emergency room. I run to him hold his arms tight ly "how's Camille?!" "she's in the ICU , she lost a lot of blood, do you know her parents?_

_"yeah, I do but her father is in Japan and her mother pass away when she was 6"_

_"I see, did you inform him about her?"_

_"not yet"_

_"you better do"_

_"can I see her?" _

_"sure her room is right over there"_

_"thanks"_

_The doctor walk away .Kendall and the rest calling me with a worried look. "Is she ok?" Carlos asked me. " she's in ICU, she lost so much blood" "aw, Logan.. I'm sorry .." Jo cried and hug me. "can we see her?" James asked. " yeah, the doctor said we can.. let's go" _

_We all headed to Camille's room. As we step inside , I can see Camille laying at the bed being attached to lots of wires and her heartbeat can be heard through one of the machine. I cant stand myself and look away. James hold my shoulder to give some support. I brave myself and walk closer to her… her brown curly hair is been tied to a ponytail, I can see some bruises on her face. I just hope she will wake up soon. It's hard to touch her hand because of all the wires attach to it.. I stand there just stare to her .. till Kendall approach me " you need to brave yourself and so is she" I look him and hug him…I'm grateful to have such supportive friends.___

_**sorry for the late update... so busy ... review :) **_


	16. Chapter 16

_Camille POV _

_I just standing there at the edge of the hospital room,clueless… if I'm still alive, why am I'm here? Why does my soul is not in my body? I just don't know what to do. i've been like this for a week already.. there's no change, Logan visit me everyday, he keep talking to me and wait for my respond, believe me if I can, I totally will. Every day he will let tears fall. I hate seeing him like that. Oh God…_

_" Camille, I hope you can hear me. Today is totally fine, big time rush just let out a new song. Please wake up soon so that you can hear it and be with my side…" he shed a tear while faking smile.._

_Urghh, how long will I be in this situation? Maybe until I die.. I keep trying to get back into my body, but its not that easy. I don't want to die, I have a career to work on,I have family and friends to living with. _

_Day by day pass… still no change.. I just cry,waiting for someone to save me… Logan come visit again,I smile…. But he's crying and so does Jo,the boys and my family. What's wrong? _

_Logan sit at the side of the bed, holding my hand kiss my forehead. His tears fall down to my face and flowto my chin.._

_"Caa-camille, p-please wake up, p-please…. They want to unplugged you from y-your life s-support" my mom cry._

_My eyes widened..w-what?! N-no! why?! Did the doctors hate me that much? Please don't ! I crying hard as a doctor and a nurse come in._

_"why?! Can't you just give her more chance to live?!" Jo begging to the doctor_

_"I'm sorry, but that's the rule in this hospital. if a patient is on a life support for too long, we need to…"_

_The nurse then added " her heart may beating but her brain is dead" _

_He then come closer to me and then the nurse turn off the life support…._

_I feel like falling and I'm in a dark room,very dark that I couldn't see anything… and there's a door, it opened, let a bright light comes out. The door come closer and closer to me like it want me to come in.. I run from it but it keep coming closer I close my eyes and keep running away..then I feel like electric flow through my whole body and I heard my name been calling.. "Camille? Camille?! Doctor?!" _

_I open my eyes and see the hospital's lights…_

**so sorry for the late update.. exam's coming soon..this is the most relax chapter i've been write idk why... i know im weird ~ review:)**


End file.
